Strolling Through a Winter Wonderland
by my untold fairy-tale
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are settling down for their first holiday season together in New York. It leads them to a walk through a snow-covered Central Park, and slight stroll down memory lane. A holiday drabble to spread yuletide cheer.


**AN: This is a little gift for all you awesome Klainers. Merry Christmas. (reviews make great gifts ;) )**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything that could get me sued. **

Strolling Though a Winter Wonderland

"Let's go for a walk," Blaine pleaded, pulling at Kurt's hand. He was tired of sitting on the couch. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You are such a puppy."

Blaine increased his pout, but otherwise didn't respond to his comment, "Pleeeease."

"But Baby, it's cold outside," Kurt whined, burrowing deeper into the couch. Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled the blanket off his boyfriend's legs.

"Come on. It's our first Christmas season together in New York." He pulled Kurt up off the couch, "I know it's our first weekend of winter break, and you want spend the whole time doing the holiday movie marathon, but if I stay all cozy and curled up on the couch with you I'll fall asleep before we even get to A Muppet Christmas Carol, and you know it's my favorite."

They were walking hand in gloved hand through Central Park before Kurt could even process how Blaine had gotten him into his coat without his knowledge, though he suspected that the strategically placed mistletoe had something to do with it. Now they were strolling along, reminiscing about past Christmases.

"This time last year, I was driving Tina crazy singing 'Let it Snow', pining away." Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and looked up at him through his lashes.

"Pining, Really?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows and pulled away slightly. "Of course! Holidays are times to spend with the people you love. You were hundreds of miles away. Are you going to tell me, that you didn't miss me at all?"

Now Kurt raised his eyebrows, "Are you kidding? Rachel was ready to strangle me. I walked around singing 'Baby, it's Cold Outside' for weeks."

Blaine smiled at the memory of them singing together.

"Well, I was right about two things that night. First, you were so much more fun to sing with than that girl, and more talented I might add."

Kurt smiled.

"And second," Blaine stopped and turned Kurt's face toward his own, "Your lips are delicious." They shared a short, soft kiss. Blaine could feel Kurt's smile. Then something sparked his memory.

"Wait a second. That was Mr. Shue that passed me as I left, wasn't it?"

Kurt nodded, "Yep, he wanted to see how I was doing at Dalton and to ask for some gift advice." The couple resumed their stroll down the snow cleared path. "He asked if you were my boyfriend actually."

"Really?" Blaine asked, looking back, he guessed he was a bit of a flirt, "What did you tell him?"

"The truth. That I was in love with you, but you wouldn't give me the time of day, romantically at least. I told him that I considered it progress because at least you're gay." Kurt felt a tug that prevented him from moving forward. Blaine had stopped in his tracks, the fact that he was still holding hands with Kurt had caused him to stop as well.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"You told him you were in love with me? Before Christmas?"

Kurt just nodded and Blaine took a moment to process that. They didn't talk about the early days much, Kurt didn't bring it up because of moments like this.

"I can't believe how oblivious I was," his eyes widened, "I'm so sorry Kurt, that song must have been torture."

Kurt shrugged, "Only when you were talking about singing it with someone else, other than that it was nice to pretend for a little while, that you were singing to me. I'd be lying if I said I didn't use if for daydream fodder over Christmas break."

Blaine still had that sad puppy look.

"Hey," Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. The fog of their breath mingled together as they rested their foreheads together. "I've got you now. That's what matters."

"I love you." Blaine leaned into share an Eskimo kiss and chuckled when he pulled away. "I don't know about your hands, but your nose is like ice."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was cheesy in the best ways. "Well, Baby it's cold outside."

Blaine's grin widened and he kissed Kurt softly, only pulling away when he felt Kurt shiver, though he didn't know if it was from the kiss or the cold. "I guess I'll have to warm you up."

Kurt took in the view of central park before meeting Blaine's eyes again, "Mmm, my boyfriend, movie marathon, maybe even some Christmas cookies…"

"I'll make hot chocolate," Blaine offered.

"With peppermint?" Kurt's eyes lit up.

Blaine nodded, and chuckled lightly. He knew it was Kurt's favorite, "With peppermint."

Kurt's gloved fingers playing with the hair peeking out form beneath his hat.

"Sounds perfect," he said, closing his eyes, already picturing the rest of their weekend.

Blaine's hands were resting on Kurt's hips out of habit and he squeezed lightly to get the older boy's attention, "Kurt?"

"Yes, Honey?" his eyes opened again and clear blue met hazel.

"Let's go home."

_Fin._


End file.
